eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Administrative Divisions of the Empire
Overview The Eternal Empire is organized into a system that superficially resembles a feudal monarchy, consisting of administrative divisions that contain their own, smaller subdivisions, all of them under the control of the Imperial Heartland, which is, in turn, controlled by Kalidan, the Imperial capital. In theory, this makes for a very well organized, clearly-defined, military-style efficient hierarchy, though in reality this results in the Heartland and Kalidan, especially, holding a disproportionately large amount of power over the other provinces, further accentuating the divisions between the staunchly Imperial, sparsely-populated worlds of the Imperial Heartland and the more populous and reluctant planets of the other provinces, nowhere being more visible than in the Imperial Assembly, where the ruler of a single city on Kalidan holds as much power as the rulers of entire planets. Each province is ruled by a Despot, a regional ruler appointed directly by the Emperor, usually from amongst the aristocracy, though it is not unheard of for an active military official to be appointed to the position. Much like the viceroyalties of medieval kingdoms, the title of Despot is not hereditary, although the appointment is for life, or until revoked by the Eternal Emperor. Provinces are further divided into baronies, each consisting of a single planet or star system, though it is not unheard of for even asteroid colonies such as Desolation Moon or sufficiently large space stations, to be counted as baronies as well. The title of Baron is either inherited, or granted by the local Despot, although it can also be awarded directly by the Emperor. Each planet also consists of its own administrative, local, subdivisions, which are populated by elected officials, such as mayors, etc, the exception being Kalidan, where each individual city is its own barony. Finally, there also exists what the Empire describes as Special Administrative Territories, such as the Pacanth Reach, which, although geographically part of the Empire, are for all intents and purposes, fully independent nations, however maintaining close ties with the Imperial government through a convoluted web of mutual defense pacts, trade treaties and customs agreements. Imperial Provinces Imperial Heartland The Imperial Heartland, unofficially known as the Empire proper, is the most powerful and influential of the Imperial provinces, despite also being one of the most sparsely populated. The provincial capital is Kalidan, which is also the Imperial capital. Unlike the other provinces, the Heartland does not have a Despot, as that position is occupied by the Eternal Emperor. Kalidan is also unusual, in the sense that each of its cities is, by itself, a barony, something that is unique to the Imperial Capital ''Emperor'' *Darth Tacitus ''Baronies'' Kalidan: *Arcenon - Baron: Open *Vengard - Baroness: Ingrid L'lerim Other Planets: *Saurus - Baron: Viktor Goetz *Tygeria - Baron: Open *Timora - Baron: Open *Desolation Moon - Baron: Open Moddell Province Sometimes called the Gateway Province, or the Gateway to the Empire, the Moddell province is the Empire's main connection to the Sanctuary Pipeline hyperlane, thus economically one of the most important territories in the Eternal Empire. Its provincial capital is Bakura. ''Despot'' *Open ''Baronies'' *Bakura - Baron: Open *Ast Kikorie - Baron: Open *Abbaji - Baron: Closed until dominion completion Rivain Province Also known as Campania, after the Empire's rapid campaign to annex this territory, the Rivain province is one of the main industrial sectors of the Empire, outside of the Imperial Heartland, focusing primarily on the production of Bacta and medical equipment for the Empire's military. Its provincial capital is Verkuyl ''Despot'' *Closed until dominion completion ''Baronies'' *Verkuyl - Baron: Closed until dominion completion Special Administrative Territories The Pacanth Reach A vassal state and protectorate of the Sith Empire, the Pacanth Reach is an independent Epicanthix nation governed from the world of Panatha . It maintains close ties to the Eternal Empire through a mutual defense pact, along with multiple trade treaties and customs agreements, often serving as the link between the Eternal Empire and the Sith Empire. ''Ruler'' *Servelus Zambrano ''Planets'' *Panatha (Capital) *Fornow *Ravaath *Bunduki *Sorimow Category:Browse Category:Guides Category:Politics Category:Locations